rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Cinder, Emerald and Mercury vs. Amber
"Cinder, Emerald and Mercury vs. Amber" is a battle that occurred a while before the present day of RWBY, where Cinder Fall attempted to steal Amber's Maiden powers. Preceding Events After a failed meeting with Adam Taurus, Cinder, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black ambush Amber in the middle of a road after locating her whereabouts. The Fight After Amber notices a crying girl in the middle of the road, she dismounts off her steed and offers an apple from her own hand. However, the child is actually a hallucination created by Emerald, who reaches for her weapon and slides her foot across the ground, kicking up dirt. Amber notices the dirt, and Emerald ends the hallucination just before Amber leaps away and draws her staff. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns firing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back. Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on Amber's staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed. With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time. Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack. Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised. She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage. The screen is white for a moment before Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as she gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but Mercury races back towards her until he is blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame. With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Emerald only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight, just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain. Eyes wide, Amber collapses to the ground, an arrow planted in her back. Amber, now too weak to move, is being held in place by Mercury and Emerald, while Cinder prepares her white glove with crimson sigil. As Amber begs for mercy, the glove summons a parasitic Grimm, leeching her power away and scarring her face, until Qrow Branwen's timely intervention severs the connection. The three are forced to retreat, covered by another illusion conjured by Emerald, as Cinder forces Qrow back with an explosion, leaving Amber in a comatose state. Image Gallery V3 07 00024.png V3 07 00025.png V3 07 00026.png V3 07 00027.png V3 07 00028.png V3 07 00029.png V3 07 00030.png V3 07 00031.png V3e7 amber uses white dust.png V3 07 00032.png V3 07 00033.png V3e7 amber uses white dust2.png V3e7 amber red dust activates.png V3 07 00034.png V3 07 00035.png V3 07 00036.png V3 07 00037.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00039.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00041.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00043.png V3 07 00044.png V3 07 00045.png V3 07 00046.png V3 07 00047.png V3 07 00048.png V3 07 00049.png V3 07 00050.png V3 07 00051.png V3 07 00052.png V3e7 cinder kicks up dirt.png V3e7 cinder lights dirt.png V3e7 cinder clothes glow.png V3 07 00053.png V3 07 00054.png V3 07 00055.png V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00057.png V3 07 00058.png V3 07 00059.png V3 07 00060.png V3 07 00061.png V3 07 00062.png V3 07 00063.png V3 07 00064.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3e7 amber shoots lightning.png V3e7 mercury struck by lightning.png V3e7 emerald hit by fireball.png V3 07 00066.png V3 07 00067.png V3 07 00068.png V3 07 00069.png V3 07 00070.png V3 07 00071.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00075.png V3 07 00076.png V3 07 00077.png|"Please don't." V3 07 00078.png V3 07 00079.png V3 07 00080.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00082.png V3 07 00083.png V3 07 00084.png V3 07 00085.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00087.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00089.png V3 07 00090.png V3 07 00091.png V3 07 00092.png V3 07 00093.png V3 07 00094.png V3 07 00095.png V3 07 00096.png V3 07 00097.png V3 07 00098.png References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3